KoSuIAmoKiTakiTan Idol!
by Natsume Rokunami
Summary: Author mengadakan lomba menyanyi untuk warga-warga setiap desa ninja! Nama lombanya adalah KoSuIAmOKiTakiTan Idol! Ko untuk Konohagakure, Su untuk Sunagakure, I untuk Iwagakure, Am untuk Amegakure, O untuk Otogakure, Ki untuk Kirigakure, Taki untuk Takigakure, lalu Tan itu apa? Siapa saja yang ikut lomba? Lagu apa saja yang dinyanyikan? Siapa yang akan menang?


KoSuIAmOKiTakiTan Idol!

Author: Natsume Rokunami

Genre: Humor/Parody

Rated: K+

Chara: Semua Shinobi yang berada di desa ninja!

Summary: Author mengadakan lomba menyanyi untuk warga-warga setiap desa ninja! Nama lombanya adalah KoSuIAmOKiTakiTan Idol! Ko untuk Konohagakure, Su untuk Sunagakure, I untuk Iwagakure, Am untuk Amegakure, O untuk Otogakure, Ki untuk Kirigakure, Taki untuk Takigakure, lalu Tan itu apa? Siapa saja yang ikut lomba? Lagu apa saja yang dinyanyikan? Siapa yang akan menang?

Author's Note: virus gaje mulai menyebar dalam diri Natsu..-_-

Gara-gara itu, FanFicnya ikutan gaje.

Saran, kritik, flame, pujian, dll akan Natsu terima. Don't Like, Don't Read!

Warning: Virus gaje bertebaran dimana-mana, komedi garing dan gagal, mengandung lirik lagu barat kesukaan Author, dll!

.

.

.

.

.

**Plaaak...**

**Plaaak...**

**Seet...**

**Wuushh...**

Di suatu desa di malam hari, ada seorang manusia yang sedang menempelkan kertas di setiap dinding bangunan di desa. Bergerak layaknya ninja Hattori lagi ngelawan ninja Koga.

Si manusia gaje itu melirik ke arah kertas yang telah ia tempelkan di setiap sudut desa, bahkan jalanan tanah yang biasanya diinjek-injek orang pun penuh dengan tempelan kertas.

Si manusia gaje itu tertawa nista. "Buehehehehe, semua desa yang telah kupilih sudah dapat kertasku. Hanya tinggal masalah waktu saja. Buakakakakakakakakakakakakaka-... Ohokk Ohokk!"

Si manusia gaje pergi entah kemana dengan batuk-batuk layaknya kakek-kakek kekurangan krim keriput. (seseorang bersin mendadak)

.

.

.

Konohagakure...

"Huaaaaaaaahhh... Selamat pagi, matahari!" Naruto menyalami matahari pagi disertai nafas bau yang keluar dari mulutnya yang bau iler. Naruto belum mandi dari kemarin, tubuhnya masih bau banget. Udah gak mandi, e'eh malah keluar rumah nyalamin matahari yang berada jauh banget dari bumi sekitar berjuta-jutaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa kilometeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrr lebiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhh itu.

**Sraaak...**

"Ng?" Naruto menginjak sesuatu di jalan. Naruto melihat ke bawah. Ada kertas diinjek oleh kakinya yang berbulu lebat dilapisi celana panjang warna oren jus. **#deplaak**

"Apaan neh? Brosur tempat makan Ramen gratis?" ah elu gimana sih, masih aja mikirin Ramen. Naruto mengambil kertas yang terbuat dari kulit manusia flytrap(?).

Naruto membaca isi brosur itu.

.

**PENGUMUMAN **

**AKAN DIADAKAN SEBUAH LOMBA NYANYI GAJE YANG AKAN DIADAKAN DI GURUN PASIR DESA PASIR ALIAS SUAN, EH SUNA!**

**NAMA LOMBA ITU ADALAH KoSuIAmOKiTakiTan Idol! **

**DESA YANG HARUS IKUT BERPASTISIPASI ADALAH SEBAGAI BERIKUT INI:**

**1. KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO, DESA DAUN TERSEMBUNYI DI BALIK JAKET HASHIRAMA SENJU(?)**

**2. SUAN, EH SALAH LAGI. DASAR KEYBOARD MARUK! MAKSUDNYA SUNAGAKURE NO SATO, DESA PASIR TERSEMBUNYI DI BALIK TOPENG MUTER PUNYA TO-piiip-I**

**3. IWAGAKURE NO SATO, DESA TANAH TERSEMBUNYI**

**4. AMEGAKURE NO SATO, DESA HUJAN TERSEMBUNYI**

**5. OTOGAKURE NO SATO, DESA SUARA TERSEMBUNYI**

**6. KIRIGAKURE NO SATO, DESA KABUT TERSEMBUNYI**

**7. TAKIGAKURE NO SATO, DESA AIR TERJUN TERSEMBUNYI**

**8. TAN********GAKURE NO SATO, DESA UNKNOWN TERSEMBUNYI**

**MASING-MASING DESA HARUS MENGIRIMKAN PERWAKILANNYA! BOLEH 1, 2, ATAU 100, TERSERAH! POKOKNYA HARUS KIRIM PERWAKILANNYA! DIADAKAN DUA MINGGU KE DEPAN!**

**OH YA, SATU LAGI. UNTUK DESA KEDELAPAN, INI ER HA ES ALIAS RAHASIA. PIKIR AJA SENDIRI DESA APA ITU. UIHIHIHIHIHHIHIHIHI! TEBAK AJA DARI JUMLAH BINTANGNYA! ADA KOK PERWAKILANNYA, TAPI TERAKHIR DATENGNYA!**

**NYANYINYA HARUS BAGUS YA! JANGAN KAYAK SI GIANT DALAM KOMIK DORAEMON! SUARANYA BISA BIKIN SEMUA RUMAH DI SELURUH JEPANG MATI LAMPU SERENTAK!**

**SEKIAN!**

**DARI: GAK PERLU TAHU SIAPA SAYA, ENTAR TAHU SENDIRI! KALO MASIH KEPO JUGA, BELEKOK(?) NIH!**

.

"KoSuIAmOKiTakiTan Idol?" Naruto garuk-garuk pusarnya yang gak dibersihin selama setahun. "Lomba nyanyi?"

"Oooiii, Naruuuuu!" Naruto menoleh kepada orang yang memanggilnya.

"Oh, Kiba!" sahutnya.

"Lo udah baca selebaran yang ditempelin di setiap sudut desa?"

"Udah nih. Gimana gak baca, orang tuh kertas dimana-mana!"

"Lo mau ikut lomba nyanyi?"

"Tauk." Naruto mengendikkan bahu.

"Heeeeeeiiii...!" mereka berdua noleh ke orang-orang yang memanggil mereka. Mereka mendapati ada Sakura, Hinata, Ino, dan Tenten, sedang menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian udah baca selebaran dimana-mana ini?" tanya Tenten.

"Ya jelas udah baca!" mereka jawab.

"Hari ini ada pertemuan untuk seluruh warga desa dari Hokage! Kumpul di lapangan! Ayo!" ajak Ino. Mereka ngangguk, terus ngikutin mereka dari belakang.

.

.

.

Sunagakure...

"Eh, woy, apaan nih?" Kankurou mendapati sebuah selebaran yang ditempel dimana-mana. Dia nginjek selebaran di jalan berpasir. Kankurou ngambil tuh selebaran.

Belum sempat dibaca, ada suara yang memanggilnya.

"Kangkuuuuuuuuunggg!" Ternyata Temari, kakaknya.

"Eh, somson(?), nama gue Kankurou! Bukan kangkung!" protesnya.

"Buruan kita ke tempat Gaara! Kita lapor ke dia!" ajaknya tanpa peduli protesan Kankurou. Kankurou nurut aja, dia ngikut Temari.

.

**BRAAAAKKK...**

"Gaara! Ada laporan!"

"Hei, bisa tidak jangan mendobrak pintunya?" tegur Gaara yang lagi mandangin selebaran di tangannya. Loh loh loh, di ruangan Kazekage, selebaran juga ditempelin dimana-mana toh.

"Ha?" Temari sama Kankurou cengok. "Ruangan lo juga kena selebaran?"

"Bukan cuma ruanganku, kan?" jawab Gaara, tenang. Ciah, Kazekage.

"Iya! Setiap sudut desa ditempelin selebaran! Sampai di jalanan juga ada!" seru Temari.

"Tidak perlu berteriak," Gaara menenangkannya. "Aku pun bingung, kenapa ada selebaran yang ditempel di setiap sudut desa. Padahal kemarin tidak ada."

Gaara mandangin tulisan dalam selebaran.

.

**PENGUMUMAN **

**AKAN DIADAKAN SEBUAH LOMBA NYANYI GAJE YANG AKAN DIADAKAN DI GURUN PASIR DESA PASIR ALIAS SUAN, EH SUNA!**

**NAMA LOMBA ITU ADALAH KoSuIAmOKiTakiTan Idol! **

**DESA YANG HARUS IKUT BERPASTISIPASI ADALAH SEBAGAI BERIKUT INI:**

**1. KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO, DESA DAUN TERSEMBUNYI DI BALIK JAKET HASHIRAMA SENJU(?)**

**2. SUAN, EH SALAH LAGI. DASAR KEYBOARD MARUK! MAKSUDNYA SUNAGAKURE NO SATO, DESA PASIR TERSEMBUNYI DI BALIK TOPENG MUTER PUNYA TO-piiip-I**

**3. IWAGAKURE NO SATO, DESA TANAH TERSEMBUNYI**

**4. AMEGAKURE NO SATO, DESA HUJAN TERSEMBUNYI**

**5. OTOGAKURE NO SATO, DESA SUARA TERSEMBUNYI**

**6. KIRIGAKURE NO SATO, DESA KABUT TERSEMBUNYI**

**7. TAKIGAKURE NO SATO, DESA AIR TERJUN TERSEMBUNYI**

**8. TAN********GAKURE NO SATO, DESA UNKNOWN TERSEMBUNYI**

**MASING-MASING DESA HARUS MENGIRIMKAN PERWAKILANNYA! BOLEH 1, 2, ATAU 100, TERSERAH! POKOKNYA HARUS KIRIM PERWAKILANNYA! DIADAKAN DUA MINGGU KE DEPAN!**

**OH YA, SATU LAGI. UNTUK DESA KEDELAPAN, INI ER HA ES ALIAS RAHASIA. PIKIR AJA SENDIRI DESA APA ITU. UIHIHIHIHIHHIHIHIHI! TEBAK AJA DARI JUMLAH BINTANGNYA! ADA KOK PERWAKILANNYA, TAPI TERAKHIR DATENGNYA!**

**NYANYINYA HARUS BAGUS YA! JANGAN KAYAK SI GIANT DALAM KOMIK DORAEMON! SUARANYA BISA BIKIN SEMUA RUMAH DI SELURUH JEPANG MATI LAMPU SERENTAK!**

**SEKIAN!**

**DARI: GAK PERLU TAHU SIAPA SAYA, ENTAR TAHU SENDIRI! KALO MASIH KEPO JUGA, BELEKOK(?) NIH!**

.

"Tulisannya bisa menciptakan perang dunia ninja kelima." Tutur Gaara, tenang. Namun dalam hatinya, doi panas ngebacanya. "KoSuIAmOKiTakiTan Idol? Apakah sama dengan Konoha Idol? Suna Idol?" Eh jajuk(?), di desa mereka ternyata ada lomba audisi nyanyi juga ya?

"Katanya diadain disini. Emangnya orang yang bagiin nih selebaran udah izin sama lo, Gaar?" tanya Kankurou.

"Belum." Gaara nyahut. "Tapi sudah ada tanda bahwa ia akan memberitahuku."

"Tanda apaan?"

"Dia memberiku surat." Gaara menunjukan surat yang doi terima pas tadi pagi masuk ke ruangannya. Tuh surat udah ada di meja dan selebaran ditempel di setiap sudut ruangannya.

Temari ama Kankurou berebut membaca surat itu.

.

**Untuk Tuan Kazekage Kelima yang masih muda banget:**

**Maaf ya, ruanganmu jadi penuh sama selebaran punya gue. Ini loh, gue mau ngadain lomba nyanyi untuk kedelapan desa. Namanya KoSuIAmOKiTakiTan Idol!**

**Gue rencananya mau ngadakannya di desa elo neh. Soalnya desa lo luas sih, lebih luas desa lo daripada desa Konohagakure ama Iwagakure. Yah, gue ngewajarin aja sih, desa lo banyak padang pasirnya.**

**Gue minta izin sama elo ya! Plissss! Bolehin gue ya! Entar salah satu ninja pelarian dari desa lo juga bakalan datang! Itu loh, legenda desa Suna!**

**Entar konfirmasi lebih lanjutnya. Gue masih ada urusan buat ngadain nih lomba. Gue ngajak Akatsuki juga nih, tapinya mereka tuh orangnya penuh akan gengsi!**

**Woy, satu lagi! Elo kan masih muda nih, ikut aja lomba nyanyi ini! Hadiahnya sungguh luarrrrr biasa! Suara lo kan masih serek serek basah, pasti kalo lo nyanyi, asik deh!**

**Okelah kalo begitu, hanya sampai sini aja ya, bro! Oh ya, tolong bilangin ke Kankurou, kakak lo, gue minta dua puluh boneka kugutsunya buat jadi penari latar di lomba nyanyi ini! Gue udah ngambil barangnya, lo tinggal nyampein ke dia!**

**Gue juga minta kipas cadangan punya kakak lo yang paling tua, Temari! Buat jadi hiasan latar belakang panggung! Gue juga minta pasir emas dari daddy lo buat confetti untuk orang yang menang! **

**Sebelumnya, tengkyu pery mach en sampai sini dulu aja.**

**Bye bye, sayangku. (love)**

**By: Orang yang selalu memantau cowok ganteng di setiap desa**

.

"SOMSEK! DUA PULUH KUGUTSU!? ITU PUNYA SASORI SEMUAAAHH! ITU BUAT GUE PAKE NGELAWAN MUSUH DIJADIIN PENARI LATAR!?" Kankurou ngamuk-ngamuk, sampai ngecabik-cabik selebaran yang ditempel di setiap sudut ruangan. Dia udah kayak sapi gila sekarang.

"APA-APAAN!? KIPAS GUE! ENAK AJA TUH ORANG NGAMBIL TANPA IZIN DULUAN KE GUE! GUA TERBANGIN JUGA TUH ORANG KE KUMOGAKURE BIAR DIBENYEK-BENYEK RAIKAGE!" Temari pun ngamuk.

Gaara menutup matanya sambil mengernyit kesal, dia ngeremas selebaran di tangannya dengan kuat-kuat ampe tangannya bergetar ama kelihatan urat merah di punggung tangannya. "Pasir emas itu warisan dari tou-_sama _dan sekarang dipinjam oleh orang tak bermoral untuk dijadikan confetti lomba?"

Dan jadilah di ruangan Kazekage, ada 3 orang bersaudara lagi ngamuk-ngamuk.

.

.

.

Markas Akatsuki...

"HEI KALIAN! SIAPA YANG MENEMPEL SELEBARAN TIDAK JELAS DI PATUNG GEDOMAZO!?" suara Konan menggelegar sampai ke seisi markas Akatsuki. Yang lain beburuan pada dateng ke patung Gedomazo dan langsung pucet ngeliat 3 pemimpin Akatsuki, Nagato, Konan, Yahiko (ceritanya dihidupin lagi ama Nagato pake Gedo Rinne Tensei no jutsu), memandang mereka dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Bukan kami, un!" Deidara membela diri.

"Kalian tahu fungsi dari patung Gedomazo ini?" tanya Nagato (tubuhnya gak kurus kerontang di cerita ini, Natsu gak tega ama Nagato) dengan seringaian menyeramkan.

"Tahu lah. Kita sering memakainya, kan?" sahut Sasori, nyantai. Padahal 3 orang pemimpin mereka lagi di depan.

"Lalu," Yahiko tersenyum mengancam. "SIAPA YANG NEMPELIN SELEBARAN DI PATUNG MAZO!? JAWAB, ATAU KALIAN DI EKSTRAK MEMAKAI PATUNG GEDOMAZO INI!"

Mereka bergidik, kemudian menggeleng.

"Bukan kami pelakunya! Kami tadi sedang nonton Itachi sama Sasori main igo(un)!" jawab mereka (minus ItaSaso).

"Benar bukan kalian?" selidik Konan. Mereka ngangguk polos.

Konan memakai chakra elemen kertasnya buat ngendaliin kertas-kertas yang nempel di patung Gedomazo. Setelah dapet semua selebaran, Konan ngebagiin satu persatu selebaran kepada semua anggota Akatsuki. Sisanya, dijadiin kupu-kupu kertas sama Konan dan entah diterbangkan kemana. Konan juga gak tahu.

Mereka baca tuh selebaran.

.

**PENGUMUMAN **

**AKAN DIADAKAN SEBUAH LOMBA NYANYI GAJE YANG AKAN DIADAKAN DI GURUN PASIR DESA PASIR ALIAS SUAN, EH SUNA!**

**NAMA LOMBA ITU ADALAH KoSuIAmOKiTakiTan Idol! **

**DESA YANG HARUS IKUT BERPASTISIPASI ADALAH SEBAGAI BERIKUT INI:**

**1. KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO, DESA DAUN TERSEMBUNYI DI BALIK JAKET HASHIRAMA SENJU(?)**

**2. SUAN, EH SALAH LAGI. DASAR KEYBOARD MARUK! MAKSUDNYA SUNAGAKURE NO SATO, DESA PASIR TERSEMBUNYI DI BALIK TOPENG MUTER PUNYA TO-piiip-I**

**3. IWAGAKURE NO SATO, DESA TANAH TERSEMBUNYI**

**4. AMEGAKURE NO SATO, DESA HUJAN TERSEMBUNYI**

**5. OTOGAKURE NO SATO, DESA SUARA TERSEMBUNYI**

**6. KIRIGAKURE NO SATO, DESA KABUT TERSEMBUNYI**

**7. TAKIGAKURE NO SATO, DESA AIR TERJUN TERSEMBUNYI**

**8. TAN********GAKURE NO SATO, DESA UNKNOWN TERSEMBUNYI**

**MASING-MASING DESA HARUS MENGIRIMKAN PERWAKILANNYA! BOLEH 1, 2, ATAU 100, TERSERAH! POKOKNYA HARUS KIRIM PERWAKILANNYA! DIADAKAN DUA MINGGU KE DEPAN!**

**OH YA, SATU LAGI. UNTUK DESA KEDELAPAN, INI ER HA ES ALIAS RAHASIA. PIKIR AJA SENDIRI DESA APA ITU. UIHIHIHIHIHHIHIHIHI! TEBAK AJA DARI JUMLAH BINTANGNYA! ADA KOK PERWAKILANNYA, TAPI TERAKHIR DATENGNYA!**

**NYANYINYA HARUS BAGUS YA! JANGAN KAYAK SI GIANT DALAM KOMIK DORAEMON! SUARANYA BISA BIKIN SEMUA RUMAH DI SELURUH JEPANG MATI LAMPU SERENTAK!**

**SEKIAN!**

**DARI: GAK PERLU TAHU SIAPA SAYA, ENTAR TAHU SENDIRI! KALO MASIH KEPO JUGA, BELEKOK(?) NIH!**

.

"Gile! Kita bakalan ketemu sama beberapa desa besar!" Hidan terlonjak kaget.

"KoSuIAmOKiTakiTan Idol?" Itachi mengernyit.

"Sial, Sunagakure pun ikut." Sasori emoh ketemu Kankurou, entar doi disuruh lagi buatin kugutsu ke dia.

"Amegakure?" 3 orang asal dari Ame itu, mengernyit. Masalahnya, mereka bertiga adalah pemimpin Amegakure, menggantikan Hanzou(sialan). Mereka belum ada pemberitahuan sebelumnya bahwa desa mereka juga ikut.

"Argh! Pasti bakalan ketemu sama oji-_jii, _deh, un!" rutuk Deidara. "Ah, tak apalah, kan nantinya ketemu Kurotsuchi." Deidara senyum.

"Tulisan di selebaran ini bisa menyebabkan terjadinya perang dunia ninja kelima setelah yang keempat." Nagato berkata. Wah wah, sependapat juga dia sama Gaara. Halah, dasar sama-sama _red hair_.

"Wih! Desa kita ikutan!" kata mereka (Akatsuki), sisanya.

_Apa Sasuke juga ikut ya?_, batin Itachi. _Aku penasaran melihatnya bernyanyi._

"ALOHAAAA~~"

KisHidDeiZetKakuTob (minus YahiKoNagaSasoIta), terlonjak kaget ngedenger suara menggelegar dari arah pintu batu markas Akatsuki.

"AKU ADA PERMINTAAN KEPADA KALIAN MENYANGKUT PERLOMBAAN KoSuIAmOKiTakiTan Idol!"

"Siapa kau?" tanya Yahiko.

"AKAN KUJELASKAN NANTI! SEKARANG, DENGARKAN AKU DULU! AKU UDAH CAPEK-CAPEK DATENG KE MARKAS KALIAN SAMPAI NYASAR DI HUTAN, UNTUNG AKU LANGSUNG PAKE GOOGLE MAP! SUGUHIN MINUMAN DONG!"

Mereka semua mateng ditempat karena tuh orang dengan seenaknya merintah mereka. Tapi mereka nurutin juga.

Sebenarnya jaman dunia ninja Naruto itu jaman keberapa si? Kok ada Google Map segala? Emang sih di jaman mereka, majalah, TV, radio, dll udah ada. Mungkin Google Map juga udah ditemukan.

.

.

.

Iwagakure...

"OJII-_JI!_!" Kurotsuchi berhamburan masuk ke ruangan Tsuchikage, kakeknya, Onoki. Onoki lagi dipijetin sama Akatsuchi, soalnya pegel linunya dateng lagi. Eh, malah jadi makin parah gegara Akatsuchi pake tenaga segede godzilla segala mijetnya.

"Uuuhkk... Kuharap ada Kazekage kelima (Gaara) disini." Harap Onoki. Coz karena encoknya pernah sembuh dalam sekejap karena disembuhin ama Gaara memakai teknik akupuntur pasir no jutsu(?) pas lagi perang dunia ninja keempat. Disembuhinnya pas udah selesei ngalahin Mizukage kedua edo tensei.

"Kakek! Ada selebaran! Ditempelin dimana-mana!" seru Kurotsuchi sambil ngasih selebaran ke kakeknya ama Akatsuchi.

Onoki ama Akatsuchi nerima ntu selebaran. Dibacanya tuh selebaran.

.

**PENGUMUMAN **

**AKAN DIADAKAN SEBUAH LOMBA NYANYI GAJE YANG AKAN DIADAKAN DI GURUN PASIR DESA PASIR ALIAS SUAN, EH SUNA!**

**NAMA LOMBA ITU ADALAH KoSuIAmOKiTakiTan Idol! **

**DESA YANG HARUS IKUT BERPASTISIPASI ADALAH SEBAGAI BERIKUT INI:**

**1. KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO, DESA DAUN TERSEMBUNYI DI BALIK JAKET HASHIRAMA SENJU(?)**

**2. SUAN, EH SALAH LAGI. DASAR KEYBOARD MARUK! MAKSUDNYA SUNAGAKURE NO SATO, DESA PASIR TERSEMBUNYI DI BALIK TOPENG MUTER PUNYA TO-piiip-I**

**3. IWAGAKURE NO SATO, DESA TANAH TERSEMBUNYI**

**4. AMEGAKURE NO SATO, DESA HUJAN TERSEMBUNYI**

**5. OTOGAKURE NO SATO, DESA SUARA TERSEMBUNYI**

**6. KIRIGAKURE NO SATO, DESA KABUT TERSEMBUNYI**

**7. TAKIGAKURE NO SATO, DESA AIR TERJUN TERSEMBUNYI**

**8. TAN********GAKURE NO SATO, DESA UNKNOWN TERSEMBUNYI**

**MASING-MASING DESA HARUS MENGIRIMKAN PERWAKILANNYA! BOLEH 1, 2, ATAU 100, TERSERAH! POKOKNYA HARUS KIRIM PERWAKILANNYA! DIADAKAN DUA MINGGU KE DEPAN!**

**OH YA, SATU LAGI. UNTUK DESA KEDELAPAN, INI ER HA ES ALIAS RAHASIA. PIKIR AJA SENDIRI DESA APA ITU. UIHIHIHIHIHHIHIHIHI! TEBAK AJA DARI JUMLAH BINTANGNYA! ADA KOK PERWAKILANNYA, TAPI TERAKHIR DATENGNYA!**

**NYANYINYA HARUS BAGUS YA! JANGAN KAYAK SI GIANT DALAM KOMIK DORAEMON! SUARANYA BISA BIKIN SEMUA RUMAH DI SELURUH JEPANG MATI LAMPU SERENTAK!**

**SEKIAN!**

**DARI: GAK PERLU TAHU SIAPA SAYA, ENTAR TAHU SENDIRI! KALO MASIH KEPO JUGA, BELEKOK(?) NIH!**

.

"Semoga gak bakalan terjadi perang dunia ninja kelima!" harap Akatsuchi sambil ngunyah sate(?). _**#ehbagi-bagidong**_

"Lomba nyanyi? Gue gak bisa nyanyi!" eluh Onoki. Ciaelah, pake kata 'GUE'.

"Tenang aja, kek! Kurotsuchi bisa! Serahkan padaku!" seru Kurotsuchi. _Semoga Deidara-nii ikutan juga! Ihihihihi!_, batinnya.

.

.

.

Amegakure...

"Woy! Ada kertas pengumuman disini!" seru seorang warga Ame. Mereka semua juga pada ngeliat ada banyak kertas-kertas ditempelin dimana-mana. Tapi sekarang udah pada basah semua gegara hujan di Ame yang kagak berenti-enti.

_**#Rapopo_Ame_Citizen**_

.

.

.

Otogakure...

"Tayuya! Ini apaan?" tanya seorang lelaki setengah berpakaian mumi.

"Jangan tanya gua! Gua gak bisa baca nih selebaran! Coba aja selebarannya pake kode not tangga nada, gua bisa!" eluh Tayuya.

Jadilah mereka semua di Otogakure kebingungan mau ngebaca tuh selebaran.

_**#Poor_You_All**_

.

.

.

Kirigakure...

"Terumi-_sama_!" seorang shinobi dari desa Kirigakure ngelapor ke Mei Terumi (Mizukage kelima) yang juga lagi ngebaca tuh selebaran.

"Saya tahu." Mei terkikik gak jelas. _Dengan begini aku bisa ketemu Kazekage muda itu! Ufufufufu!_, batinnya. Kayaknye si Mei naksir si Gaara pas perang dunia ninja keempat, waktu kelima kage desa ninja lawan Madara edo tensei.

Woi, sadar! Lo udah punya bebi!

.

.

.

Takigakure...

**-PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP-**

**PERHATIAN!**

**TAKIGAKURE SEDANG KEBANJIRAN STOK AIR DARI AIR TERJUN DISANA. SEHINGGA SELEBARAN-SELEBARAN DISANA PADA TENGGELEM SEMUA.**

**BILA INGIN KESANA, HARAP BAWA RAKIT.**

**SEKIAN DAN TERIMA KASIH!**

**WASALLAM,**

**KAKUZU (AKATSUKI)**

**-PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP-**

.

.

"Fufufu..." seorang manusia jadi-jadian yang baru aja berkunjung rapat di markas Akatsuki, berdiri di tengah-tengah padang pasir desa Suna. Dia memakai topi caping warna hitam kelam beserta jubah warna hitam kelam.

"Sekarang, aku harus bertemu Kazekage disini." Orang itu ngeluarin hape, kemudian buka Google Map.

"Ini dia! Akhirnya ketemu juga dimana kantor Kazekage! Ni padang pasir luas amat seh! Nyasar neh gue!"

Berlanjutlah perjuangan orang itu dan Kazekage dalam menyelenggarakan KoSuIAmOKiTakiTan Idol!

.

.

.

.

Tuberkolosis

.

.

.

A/N: Hehehe! Disini kebanyakan intinya di desa Suna ya! Natsu emang naksir desa Suna juga dua shinobi dari sana sih! Si SasoGaa! XD

Semoga kalian menikmati FanFic ini. Yang bersedia menunggu chap berikutnya, silahkan bersabar!

R & R?


End file.
